


Good Things Do Happen

by My_OTP_is_Better



Series: Because We're Family [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biblical References, Bottom!Cas, Castiel in the Bunker, Condoms, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, First Time, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minor Angst, Oral Sex, Sam hates PDA, Season/Series 09, Slice of Life, blushing!Dean, healthy discussions of sex, realistic reactions, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_OTP_is_Better/pseuds/My_OTP_is_Better
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas negotiate their new relationship. Sam and Dean continue to hunt small game while Kevin continues to try translating the angel tablet. Basically some cute, domestic slice-of-life stuff, with a lot of smut thrown in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home is where you make it

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or any of the characters from Supernatural. They are the brainchildren of Kripke, et al.
> 
> I make no money for mentioning products such as Trojan Magnums, Coca-Cola, the Nancy Drew book series, Penthouse forum magazine, or any other product mentioned herein; These are registered trademarks and belong to their respective owners.

   “So, uh, you mean it? You wanna be with me, like, together?”

   “Yes, Dean. I want you to be my … partner?” He was still struggling with colloquialism.

   Dean quirked a grin and answered, “How about boyfriend? It’s less ambiguous.”

   “If we’re going for clarity, why don’t I just call you my lover?”

   Dean’s smile faltered, embarrassed. “This isn’t a romance novel, Cas. It’s outdated. These days, sex in relationships is basically assumed.”

   “You have a point. Okay then, ‘boyfriend’.” Cas smiled a slow, dopey smile, and Dean grabbed his hand.

   “Now that you’re my boyfriend, Cas, we should probably tell the guys.”

   Cas raised his eyebrows and replied, “I think Sam already knows. He saw me leaving your room last Friday morning.”

   “Well, he didn’t know for _sure_. Besides, Kevin doesn’t know.” Cas nodded, and they left Dean’s room.

   Sam and Kevin were sitting at a long table in the study, poring over the same book and arguing about lore. Dean walked in, Cas trailing behind him. “Hey guys,” Dean greeted, hoping he sounded casual. They looked up.

   “Hey Dean,” Sam said, trying to slide the book closer to him. Kevin yanked the book back, and glared at Sam.

   “So are you two here to help us do research?”

   “Uh, no. Actually, I –” he glanced at Cas and amended, “we wanted to talk to you two.” By this time Cas was standing off to his right, but said nothing (as was his custom), just nodded when Dean spoke. Sam sat back in his chair, and Kevin marked his page before closing the book.

   “What’s up?” Sam asked, as Dean took a seat at the end of the table. Cas sat down in the closest available chair, his hands palms down on the table. Dean leaned forward, his hands clasped in front of him. He was silent for a while, his jaw trembling a bit as he worked up the nerve.

   “Right. Well, Cas and I talked for a while, and uh, I – we – wanted you two to be the first to know.” He stopped to clear his throat. “We’re … together.” He reached out and grabbed Cas’ hand, squeezing tight.

   Sam just sat there smiling, the worry from a moment ago erased from his face entirely.

   Kevin, meanwhile, looked utterly confused.“Wait, what?” He looked over at Sam. “Did you know about this?”

   “I had an idea,” Sam hedged, and Kevin looked between the two.

   “Like _together_ , together?”

   Cas looked up from their clasped hands and stared at Kevin. “Yes, Dean is my boyfriend.” Kevin looked down at their clasped hands, and then to Dean, who nodded at him. Then he looked back to Cas.

   “So Cas, you’re… gay?”

   Cas chuckled softly, easing some of the tension in the room. “Uh, no. I’m … well, we’re both – Dean, what was the word?”

   “Bisexual,” Dean finished.

   Kevin still had his eyebrows raised in surprise, but he finally broke into a wry smile. “Well, congrats.” Dean and Cas visibly relaxed, and Sam cleared his throat.

   “So, are you guys going to tell other people?”

   Dean shrugged: “When necessary, I guess. I mean, it’s not a secret.”

   By this point, Kevin had moved to the chair next to Castiel. Although the two had initially gotten off to a rough start, Cas was slowly growing on him. And now that he didn’t have the urgency of heaven’s work pressing on him, he treated Kevin kindly, a welcome addition to the close-knit group. He’d been murmuring to Castiel for a few minutes now, but Dean caught his last question: “So which one of you tops?”

   Dean could feel the back of his neck growing red as Cas answered, “I suppose Dean would.”

   He stood up from the table suddenly, exclaiming, “Dammit, Cas!”

   Dean stormed away, but not before he heard his brother scold, “Kevin, that’s private - not cool.” Cas caught up to him once he was back in his bedroom.

    Kevin chuckled, and moved back to his seat across from Sam. “Relax. I didn’t know he’d _actually_ answer.”

    "This is CAS we’re talking about. He doesn’t really _get_ ‘private’.”

   “Okay, okay,” Kevin conceded. “But for the record, that’s the only private thing I asked him.”

   “Whatever. Okay, well now that they’ve ‘come out’, back to research.”

   “Right…” Kevin agreed, the smile quickly leaving his face.

 

   “You’re upset.”

   “Damn right I’m upset, Cas! I didn’t say you could blab the details of our sex life to the resident nerd.”

   “I don’t understand. We don’t have a sex life.”

   He sighed heavily. “Look Cas, I should’ve warned you about this. People who _aren’t_ in relationships get nosy about people who _are_. Just don’t tell people what we do in private, all right?”

   “Very well, Dean.”

   “Okay, we’re good. C’mere.” Dean pulled Cas in tight for a hug.

                                                                                                  _______

   During the next few days, they became gradually more affectionate with each other in the bunker. On Monday, they held hands while watching a movie. On Tuesday, Cas came up behind Dean while he was cooking, and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, kissing the back of his neck. On Wednesday, Dean gave Cas a good-morning peck on the cheek in the kitchen as Cas handed him a cup of coffee. On Thursday, Kevin walked in on them kissing in the library. By Friday, they were watching telenovelas in the den, spooning on the couch. Sam swatted at Dean’s feet, and got him to give up a cushion so he could sit down.

   Sam reached forward toward the bowl of in front of him, and popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth; he chewed thoughtfully for a second before asking, “Why do you guys _watch_ this stuff?”

   Dean smirked at his little brother: “Cas speaks Spanish. And this show has enough cognates that I get the gist.”

   “You know Spanish, Cas?”

   “Of course. I was there when the Tower of Babel fell.” Sam laughed, and turned back to the screen.

 

_“¡Ay, dios mío! Mi amor… estoy enamorada con tu gemelo. ¡Yo lo siento mucho!”_

 

   Dean gasped, and pointed at the screen: “I knew it!”

   Sam knit his eyebrows, eyeing Dean warily: “What?”

   “Maria’s in love with Javier’s twin brother, Esteban.”

                                                                                                  ----------


	2. Confusion abounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief, indirect talk about bodily functions.

   “Dean, we should discuss consummation.”

   His eyes widened, and he looked around at the other patrons in the bar. The bar was packed, despite it being off the beaten path; drunken twenty-somethings were crowded around the jukebox or dancing in groups. He couldn’t believe Sam wanted to meet him _here_. “Not now, Cas. Wait ‘til we get back to the hotel.”

   Cas nodded, but looked displeased as he sipped his beer. Just then, a svelte woman with thick, wavy hair and sharply winged eyeliner sauntered up to their table. “Hey, cutie,” she greeted, smiling at Cas, with her back to Dean. “I’m Dana. Wanna dance?” She flipped her long, black hair over her shoulder, and leaned down to him, winking. He was tempted: Dana’s blue dress was tight and low-cut, and offset her dark skin well. He licked his lips nervously, which she took as a signal of interest. She wrapped a hand around his, and squeezed.

   “I’m sorry, I’m taken,” he replied; Dean looked up from his phone and smirked.

   “Come on baby, I’m sure she won’t mind …” She got up close, and Castiel could smell the tequila on her breath.

   Cas cleared his throat: “Yeah, but _he_ might,” he retorted, pointing a finger at Dean’s face.

   She scoffed and walked away, which caused Dean to let out a low chuckle. Cas smiled and drained his beer.

   “I’ll get you another,” Dean offered, and strode over to the bar. He found an empty spot near a short redhead with glossy pink lips and large hazel eyes. His eyes caught hers for a moment in the mirror above the bar, and he grinned in spite of himself: although the fake eyelashes might have been a bit much, the way her tank top clung to her frame and short pleated skirt left almost nothing to the imagination made the blonde feel hot under the collar. Just then, the bartender popped up, and he gave his order. When the man moved, the redhead’s gaze was still on the mirror, her hand absently playing with one of the pink straps on her shirt: she flashed him a flirty, buy-me-a-drink smile. She sat up on the stool, her cleavage heaving.

   He grabbed the beers and as he turned to leave, she asked in a high voice, “Going so soon?”

  He smirked at her, the momentary spell broken: “Sorry toots – I’m already here with someone.” He waved to Cas, who waved back.

  “Your loss,” she retorted, and turned away from him. He went back to their table, where they waited for Sam to show.

                                                                                             ________

   “Now that we have privacy, I would like to return to our previous conversation,” Castiel began.

   “How many times do I have to tell you? It doesn’t matter if we sleep in the same bed at night – _you don’t change the station when I’m pumping gas_.”

   He gave a little huff of exasperation: “No, not that. I meant consummation.”

   Dean could feel his ears beginning to turn red, but he tried his best to keep a neutral expression. “What’s to talk about? Shouldn’t we just go with the flow?”

   “Dean … do you know what to do?”

  “I mean, I’ve never done it, but it seems pretty self-explanatory. Use lube, and insert tab A into slot B.”

   “Your explanation leaves something to be desired. We need to research this… I- I’m not comfortable.”

   Dean’s expression turned serious, and he pulled an old laptop out of his nightstand. “All right, all right. Guess it’s time for us to watch some porn.”

                                                                                                              ________

   Dean popped into the den, and found Sam watching an old Batman movie. “Hey. Where’s the shrimp?” He looked around, as if Kevin was lurking in some corner he’d overlooked.

   “Sleeping. He’s been working on the tablet for the last 38 hours.”

   “Oh… good. I wanted to talk to you alone, actually.”

   “Alone? Where’s Cas? You two have been attached at the hip lately.”

   “Supply run,” Dean answered, failing to elaborate.

   “…Right. So, what’s up?”

   Dean sat down on the couch, and started fiddling with the remote. “I know you don’t like to talk about your sex life, but this is important.”

   Sam took a deep breath and asked uncertainly, “Uh-huh..?”

   “Can’t believe I’m even doing this, but here goes: have you ever… put it in the back door?” Dean scrubbed his face with his hand and Sam’s eyes widened.

   “Whoa… okay, you _do_ know I’m straight, right?”

   “Yes, Sammy,” he answered, annoyed. “But you’ve been in real relationships before. I figure, after a while Jess or Amelia let you?” Sam’s expression darkened at the mention of Jess’s name. He knit his brows, and steeled his jaw.

   Dean realized his mistake, muttered a “Shit, I’m sorry,” and stood up. He walked by Sam’s knees when Sam reached out and grabbed his wrist.

   “Sit down, jerk.” Dean chanced a smile at him, and sat back down.

   “Bitch,” he responded, and the light of his brother’s smile slowly eased his expression, until all that remained was the dark look in his eyes.

   He sighed, and was quiet for a few more minutes before he said, “I can’t believe I’m having this conversation with you, but yeah – _once_.”

   “How do you –” Dean cleared his throat, “What are you supposed to do?”

   “Wait – you and Cas haven’t..?”

   “Uh no, not yet. You wouldn’t believe how unhelpful porn is.”

   Sam chuckled a bit, and replied, “Okay, well you have to go _really_ slow, and use a ton of lube. Like, an excessive amount. But the most important thing is prep. You have to get the other person ready; like, use fingers or your tongue to stretch them out. I’m sure there are videos online…” He took a deep breath, and thought for a moment. “Keep that up until they say they’re ready. Oh, and I guess with guys, you would try to find the prostate.”

   Dean looked at him skeptically, and asked, “Wait, the thing that gets cancer and makes it hard to pee?”

   “Yeah… But when there’s not cancer, it’s like a male g-spot. Just Google it.”

   “Thanks, Sammy.” Dean left the den, still thoroughly embarrassed but much less nervous.

                                                                                     ________

    Dean spent the next three days “researching”. He lay sprawled out on his bed, laptop open, when Cas came into the room. “Hey,” he started, “I think maybe we should talk about this more.”

   Cas sat in the chair opposite the bed and replied, “Okay, Dean.”

   “So according to this, apparently, most guys ‘switch’: sometimes they top, sometimes they bottom. When we ‘consummate’, what d’you wanna do?”

  “You don’t have a preference?”

   “Well I do, but I think I could be a switch. You know, over time.”

   “Since you have more experience, I think it would be wisest if you ‘topped’, the first time. But I would like to switch, as well.”

   “Okay, we’re on the same page then. So I’ve pretty much got it figured out, but we gotta practice.”

   “Practice?”

   “The prep, at least. We have to get you comfortable … physically.” Cas still seemed fairly confused, so Dean handed him the laptop: “Just read that article.” He mumbled something about showering, and left him to it.

   When he got back Cas was sitting cross-legged, eyebrows knit in concentration. “Did you want to do this tonight?”

   “If you want to,” Dean answered, caught off-guard.

   Cas stood up suddenly: “I trust you can set up while I shower.” He left the room and Dean skimmed over the article Cas had up – there, at the bottom, was a bullet list entitled “set up”.

   He returned and noticed a bottle of lube on the nightstand, and Dean under the covers. He dropped his towel and crawled into bed, pleased to find him equally-naked. They kissed for awhile, rutting together. When Cas finally broke away, he just looked into Dean’s eyes and nodded.

   “On your knees, or back?” Dean asked, warming his hands on the back of his neck.

   Cas moved, getting onto his hands and knees: “It’ll be easier this way.”

   Dean caressed his back, making his way to his buttocks. “Are my hands too cold?”

   “No, they’re fine,” Cas answered, as Dean cupped his cheeks in both hands. He moved slowly inward, making his way to the cleft and pulled them apart, getting to look at his tight pink hole for the first time.

  “You okay, Cas?”

   “Of course, Dean. We haven’t started yet.”

   Dean just smirked, and reached for the bottle of lube. He coated a few fingers on one hand, and brushed his fingertips across the hole. Dean used his other hand to rub Cas’ back as he stroked the outside. “Just breathe out,” Dean directed. Very slowly, he eased a finger inside. “You okay?”

   “It, uh, feels weird.”

   “Want me to stop?”

   “No, it’s okay,” he replied, “It’s fine.”

   He breathed deeper, and Dean experimentally worked the digit in and out. When Cas was comfortable, he added another finger. The stretch and slight pain caused Cas to let out a groan.

   “Maybe that’s enough for today,” he said, his fingertips dragging back out.

   “No.” Cas reached back, and grabbed for Dean’s hand. He missed but the point was taken, as he continued somewhat breathlessly, “I want to keep going.”

   He shifted back into place, and Dean pushed the fingers back in, crooking down as Cas clenched tight. He gasped suddenly. “Do that again,” he ordered.

   As Dean brushed the area, a harsh moan left his throat. He smiled and murmured, “Got it.”

   He reached forward, taking Cas’ cock into his grip. He stroked gently, testing out a rhythm until he could move both hands at once. He couldn’t see Cas’ face, but if his gasps were anything to go by, he’d gotten the hang of it. “Can you handle more?”

  “Yeah,” he answered breath shaky. He withdrew his fingers, re-lubing before a third joined them. As he breached the ring of muscle, Cas grunted, his legs trembling. He leaned forward again, stroking Cas to put him at ease. As he stroked slowly from the inside, stretching him out, he listened for any small sounds Cas might give. That was the problem with Castiel: he was stubborn. Dean worried he’d push himself to the point of pain just to prove he could take it. He crooked his fingers again, and was rewarded with a shudder. Dean stroked his cock faster, alternating stretching Cas with brushing his prostate.

   “ _Dean_ ,” Cas began, an edge of panic in his voice. _“I’m going t-_ ” A guttural moan cut off his sentence, and Dean made fast work of removing his fingers before he stroked him to completion.

   As he slumped across Cas’ back stroking, he murmured, “Took it so good,” and kissed the back of his neck.

   Cas, struggling with the difficulty of holding himself up as his orgasm coursed through him whimpered “ _Dean,_ ” before reverting to rough pants. Cas gingerly maneuvered onto his side, his eyes squeezed tight with exhaustion.

   Dean quickly pulled his boxers up with one hand and said, “Cas, I’ll be right back.” He scrubbed his hands thoroughly and came back with a warm washcloth. Cas hadn’t moved an inch; in fact, he seemed to be sleeping. He scrubbed at the white marks on his comforter before he shifted in behind him. Using one hand to crook his leg up, the other gently wiped the lube from his legs. As he dipped it in between Cas’ cheeks, he heard a startled noise.

   “Dean, what are you doing?”

   “Relax, I’m just cleaning you up.”

   Cas shifted position suddenly, so he was kneeling on the bed. With an odd expression on his face, he looked at Dean and quickly responded, “I can do it myself.”

   He stood up and snatched his underwear from the bed, stepping into them before heading out. He looked at his retreating figure for a moment, eyebrows raised. He figured Cas would be back soon and shrugged, throwing the cloth in his hamper. He lay back against the bed, palming himself to relieve some of the pressure from his unsatisfied erection.

   After a while had gone by, he began to get concerned; Cas still hadn’t come back. Had he made him bleed? Or worse – was he taking some sort of sodomy-purification shower? When they started this up, they hadn’t talked in much depth about how cool Cas was with all this gay stuff. Maybe he wanted to be _with_ Dean, but not fuck him.

   Shit … had Dean pressured him? He stood up and walked out of the room, stomach flipping uncomfortably. He turned, ready to head towards the bathroom when he noticed the light on under Castiel’s door. He rapped lightly: “Cas, you okay?”

   “I’m fine, Dean. I’ll be back in a minute.” He didn’t sound particularly upset or alarmed, so Dean didn’t push him. He’d talk when he’d talk.

   He went back to his room, and crawled under the covers. Annoyed he still hadn’t softened, he wrapped a hand around himself and stroked slowly… Some ten minutes later, he heard a knock at the door. “Dean, can I come in?”

   His hand stilled and voice thick with lust, he managed a “Yeah,” breathing hard. As Cas shut the door behind him, he answered, “You’re going to have to give me a minute. I was jerking off.”

    Cas moved towards the bed, as Dean slid his boxers back up.“Then why did you let me in?”

   “Coulda been important. Or…” When he didn’t seem to get the hint, Dean sighed: “Or you could help me out.”

   No sooner had the words left his mouth that Cas had dove under the covers and was pulling his underwear down. His mouth was on him in the next minute, and Dean groaned. He’d been excited for so long that he came embarrassingly fast, uttering a strained _“Cas!”_ before words left him.

   Cas surfaced, and curled up at Dean’s side. “Good?” he asked, a hand covering his freckled chest.

   “You’re always good,” he answered, curling an arm around Cas’ shoulders. He kissed his forehead and asked, “You okay?” Cas shifted uncomfortably, biting his lip. “Is it…” he trailed off, trying to get the words out, “a sodomy thing?”

   Cas let out a bark of laughter. “I’m guessing not, then,” Dean replied dryly, as Cas continued to laugh, wiping the tears from his eyes.

   Once he was able to school his expression into something halfway serious, he replied, “I keep forgetting that that word has a different connotation on earth. Dean, do you know the story of Sodom and Gomorrah?” Dean shook his head. “Although the word 'sodomy' has been adopted to mean ‘non-vaginal intercourse,’ it comes from much darker roots. Sodom and Gomorrah were wicked places that God saw fit to… cleanse. The men of Sodom were particularly evil: Two angels descended from heaven and the men meant to… have their way with them.”

   “Wait – some guys gang-raped angels?”

   “They tried to, but Lot stopped them. But the _idea_ of it stoked the fire of my Father’s rage more than anything else could have. He burned the men alive, and the rest of the town with it in a rain of fire and brimstone. Gomorrah suffered a similar fate.” Dean just looked at him dumbstruck.

   “So if it’s all the same to you, I’d rather we not use that word. I still remember the way they looked when they returned to heaven. The seed of doubt in humanity was truly sown that day.”

   “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

   “But to answer your question, I don’t have a problem with anal intercourse or fellatio. I would not engage in it otherwise.”

   Dean quirked a smile at that, and asked, “Okay, well then what?” Cas was quiet. “Was it the washcloth thing – did it feel weird? I was just going off the website…” He thought for a moment. “Did you think I was rimming you? Because I wouldn’t spring that kinda thing on you, I swear.”

   “No, I didn’t think it was analingus… I don’t understand this body. Its urges still confuse me.”

   Dean chuckled, and deadpanned, “So you had to go to the bathroom. Big deal, we all do that.”

   “I - I thought I did, but I didn’t.”

   “Did you even read the article?”

   “Of course, Dean.”

   “Well, what did you think they meant by ‘the urge to go’?”

   “I thought they meant physically fleeing.”

   “Well, now you’ve felt both of those. Just… let me know you’re coming back if you leave again, okay?”

   “Okay,” Cas agreed, and Dean kissed his forehead, before they fell asleep.

                                                                                                                _______


	3. Be good to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: here's where a lot of the darker stuff comes in, including the internalized homophobia. I'm also setting something up with Cas that won't play out until part 4 of the series.

   They spent the next week “practicing”. Every other day at Cas’ discretion, they would work on “opening him up” as Dean called it. Near the end of the week, he was positioned behind Cas, four fingers sunk inside of him when a knock came at Dean’s door.

   “Dean?” Sam asked.

   He felt Cas clench around him as he answered, “Go away. Fucking.” Sam made a traumatized noise, and his footsteps quickly retreated.

   Cas slowly relaxed: “Dean, we’re not fucking.” He stroked a fingertip along Cas’ prostate and the man gave a sharp gasp.

   “I know him – if we would’ve ignored him, he would’ve stood outside until I opened the door.” Cas nodded, trying to control his breathing. “But we’ve been at this for an hour,” Dean continued, “I wanna see you cum.”

 

   The next morning, Dean sat at the kitchen table sipping a cup of coffee. Sam noticed him en route to the coffee maker, and started. He gave a nod and poured himself a cup before sitting down. “Hey, uh, sorry if I interrupted your guys’ first time.”

   A smile played on his lips as he replied, “You didn’t – we weren’t actually fucking. But we _were_ doing something sexual, and you’re a boner-killer.”

   Sam bitch-faced him, before a thought occurred to him. “So you two still haven’t done it? Wow, this must be some sort of record for you.”

  “No kidding. But if dude’s not ready, he’s not ready.” He shrugged his shoulders, and started rummaging through the fridge.

   Later that day, Sam found Cas sitting in the library, studying a book of angels. “At least half of this is wrong,” he remarked, setting it aside. He picked up a yellow hardcover book, and Sam peered more closely.

   “Is that a ‘Nancy Drew’ book?”

   “Yes. I find the simple mysteries refreshing.”

   “Okay… That’s cool, I guess. Just don’t let Dean catch you with that. You’ll never live it down.”

   “This is the fifteenth in the series,” Castiel replied. “He’s already seen me. He calls them my ‘pretty princess’ books. I don’t care.” Sam smirked – he was beginning to see what his brother saw in the man.

   As if summoned by Sam’s thoughts, Dean appeared at the doorway. “Cas, put down ‘pretty princess’ and meet me in the den. ‘Los Preciosos y Fabulosos’ is about to start.” His lips quirked up into a gentle smile as Dean disappeared, and he stood up, book in hand.

   “You’re welcome to join us Sam,” he offered, before he turned and left the room.

   That evening, Kevin strode into the kitchen, where Dean was cooking dinner. Cas sat at the table reading a bright yellow book, engaging in mono-syllabic conversation with his boyfriend. “What are you cooking?” he asked, announcing his presence in case the two were having a private conversation.

   “Dinner. Spaghetti and meatballs. Taste.” He held out a wooden spoon coated in tomato sauce. He took the spoon from Dean and licked it, before running it under the tap.

   As he handed the spoon back, he replied, “Needs more oregano.”

   “Thanks, man. Cas is no help.” Cas just made a noise of disagreement in response, as Kevin pulled out a chair. Dean had long since forgiven Kevin by now, but he turned the stove hood down, still keeping an ear out when Kevin talked to his boyfriend.

   “Are you reading ‘Nancy Drew’?”

   “The social intricacies used to project feminism to girls in the 1930’s were complex.”

   “He gives a different answer any time someone asks. The world may never know,” Dean added, chuckling.

                                                                                                          _______

   The next day as Kevin made lunch, Sam and Dean sat in the living room, talking. “Dean, can I ask you a serious question?” Cas was nowhere nearby, instead holed up in his room with his yellow books.

   “Talk to me.”

   “Why aren’t you freaking out?”

   “’bout what?” he asked, taking a sip of his beer.

   Sam laughed, it coming out somewhat like a scoff. “This whole ‘you and Cas’ thing. Not only are you _not_ freaking out about dating a guy, but you’re surprisingly cool about him not putting out. It’s just… weird.”

   Dean raised his eyebrows, giving his brother an appraising look. He took a long drink from his bottle, before answering: “Truth is I’ve spent the last two years being ‘freaked out’ about being into Cas. I thought, _what would dad think_? I thought, why would he want me? I spent more nights than I can count trying to block out my feelings, trying to force out the thoughts. So I drank myself to sleep, same as always. But sometimes I’d wake up in a cold sweat, this sick feeling in my gut. The only thought in my head those nights would be ‘FAGGOT’.” Dean paused, taking a sip of beer, his eyes glassy.

   He took a deep breath, meeting his brother’s eyes before he continued, “Then, we met Charlie. Then purgatory happened, and faced with all those _actual_ abominations, I finally began to feel like maybe I wasn’t one. So… the dating thing is actually a relief. There’s only two other ways this coulda gone: either I made a move and he turned me down, or we hooked up and then avoided eye contact and been awkward. Well… _more_ awkward,” he amended, seeing his brother’s smirk.

   Dean finished off his beer, and continued, “And as for the sex thing, well… he puts out, okay. Maybe not that way, not _yet_ , but I’m not hurting. And I’d rather have him … I care about the guy.”

   Sam started, and stared at Dean for awhile before answering, taking sips of his beer while his brain reeled a million thoughts a minute. He was trying to work out what he should say, but there was so much and alternately nothing he could reply with. “Wow. Okay… well, okay.”

   He landed on a non-sequitor, knowing it had been hard enough for his brother to even tell him this stuff, and that he certainly didn’t want to linger on it. _No chick flick moments_ , Dean would say. Dean smirked – it had been years since he’d rendered him speechless. But Sam had to know, so he did ask one more question: “Have you told him?”

   “No, and _you’d_ better not. I – I’m working on it.” Dean muttered something about getting another beer, and joined Kevin in the kitchen.

 

   Later that night, he and Cas lay in Dean’s bed, the dark-haired man curled up against his chest. “Dean, are you okay?”

   “I can’t complain: I got my best guy with me, and I haven’t been bit by a vamp or scratched by a werewolf in a while.” Castiel glowed with the praise, smirking into Dean’s t-shirt.

   “Does it bother you that we haven’t consummated yet?”

   “Jeez Cas, what is it with you and that word?” He sighed: “What’s this really about?”

   “You will tire of me. Sexual congress is important to you.”

   “Dammit… Listen, will you? I already explained this to Sammy: I like you. You know I’m not good at this emotional crap. But if you wanna wait, we’ll wait.” He rubbed his forehead, before continuing, “Despite what everyone else seems to think, I _am_ capable of keeping it in my pants.”

   Cas turned to meet his eyes, seeing the sincerity there and he replied, “Thank you, Dean.” After turning off the light Dean kissed his head, and they drifted off to sleep.

                                                                                                           ______

   The next week passed quickly: the boys took out a nest of vamps the next state over and only had a day to relax before they were off on a ghoul hunt. Despite Cas’ pleas, he and Kevin had to stay behind.

   “It’s not safe for you,” Dean barked as he brought the target closer, and gestured to the missed shots. Cas nodded grumpily, spending the days reading and researching with Kevin. At night he tossed and turned in Dean’s bed, trying to get comfortable. He ignored the hollow ache in his chest, yellow books piling up on the nightstand as sleep eluded him yet again.

   After nearly a week had passed, Cas started sleeping in his own room again. It didn’t matter – Dean’s bed didn’t smell like Dean anymore, and he didn’t sleep anyway. After hitting yet another block in the research, he set the book down, slamming his hands on the table. The stacks of books atop the rich wood surface vibrated with the force of his outburst. Kevin looked up from his notebook, annoyed. “I already _have_ a headache, you know.”

   “I have to get out of here. It’s been two weeks since I’ve even seen the sun.”

   “So? You’re safe here, and so am I.” He raised an eyebrow, and set his notebook down. “Once grumpy and gangly get back, I’m sure they’ll take us somewhere, if only because putting four grown men in a cave and making them live off frozen burritos is a bad idea.”

   “No, we need out. We need _fresh air, sunlight_. I miss the bees…”

   “The bees? Jesus, is this another one of your psychotic breaks?”

   “What? No, we’re running out of everything except bullets.”

   “Even if we did go outside, we’d have to hitch-hike to the store and back. We’re in the middle of nowhere, remember?” In response, Cas let out a frustrated growl and stomped off.

 

   The next morning Sam and Dean came back to a spotless bunker, and a very irritated Castiel. Kevin looked even more weary than usual, and asked if they could stretch their legs. After searching high and low, Dean found Cas on the far end of the shooting range, practicing archery. He eyed him appraisingly for a moment, before entreating, “Come on Robin Hood, let’s go out.”

   He dropped his bow, and shrugged off his quiver, the knit of his eyebrows slowly relaxing as he turned to follow Dean.

   After a long trip to the park (Dean was still terrible at Frisbee), and an impromptu visit to a local lake (Cas was the only one who didn’t seem to mind skinny-dipping), they spent the last shred of sunlight eating ice cream on the hood of the impala. “Look at us, eh Sammy? Celebrating a hunt with ice cream instead of beer and pay-per-view.”

   “Yeah, the world’s gotten strange lately,” he agreed, smirking into his waffle cone.

   “We’re out of beer,” Cas stated.

   “Yeah, yeah. We’ll go grocery-shopping.”

   Later that night, Kevin hauled paper bags, flanked by the others as they made their way inside the bunker. As they put the food away, Kevin remarked, “That’s the most normal day I’ve had in years.”

   “Come to think of it,” Dean agreed, “I haven’t spent a day like that since… Lisa.” He smiled sadly, a brief flash of their last visit coming to mind.

   “Mmm-hmm, Amelia for me…” Sam’s almost-constant smile from the day faltered, and he buried his head in the fridge, moving stuff around.

   Cas looked around, but said nothing. He didn’t have anything to add: this had been the only “normal” day he’d ever had. He turned his back to the others, his smile dropping immediately as he began to chop vegetables for dinner.

   Much later, he lay in bed, Dean curled around him. “Got the stir-crazy out of your system now?” he asked, his head against Cas’ chest in the darkened room.

   “I can’t be kept in a dungeon for weeks at a time, Dean.”

   “Brush up in the shooting range, and I’ll take you for more Nancy Drew books,” he promised, shifting up to kiss his neck. Cas nodded in response, and kissed his head before Dean moved, turning over. Cas turned to spoon him, and they soon fell asleep.

                                                                                                  ________

   After making three head-shots in a row, Dean took him into town. When they reached the used books store, he pushed a stack onto the counter and stated, “Store credit” before wandering off. They left with Cas’ messenger bag filled to the brim.

   “Now that we’ve bought them out, lunch?” Dean asked, glad to be truly alone with him for the first time in awhile. Sam had offered to stay behind with Kevin to watch over the tiny prophet during another one of his tablet-translation benders.

   They sat in the diner heartily digging into burgers while they both resisted the urge to flirt with the waitress. After a sip of his coke, Cas met Dean’s gaze and said, “Thank you for humoring me.”

   “Heh. Well, ‘happy wife, happy life’, right?”

   Cas scowled momentarily before replying, “I’m not your wife.”

   “Relax, you big baby. It was a joke.” Dean rolled his eyes and started back in on his burger.

   After lunch, the two headed to the local arboretum. “ _Dean!_ Wild life, bees!” He pointed to a large flower section and Dean followed him, amused with how excited a grown man could look about _bees_. He knew he’d be bored – plants were more Sammy’s thing. But he was glad to have his boyfriend happy for once.

   When they lay in bed that night lazily kissing, he couldn’t help but notice Cas’ good mood still hadn’t faded. “Dean?”

   “Yeah?” he replied, his lips grazing his neck as he spoke.

   “Tomorrow I need you to do something for me.”

   “What’s that?” he answered, moving a hand slowly up Cas’ thigh.

   “I need you to buy a box of magnums.”

   Dean’s eyebrows shot up, asking, “You sure?” Cas nodded and gasped when he felt fingers grip him.

                                                                    _______________________

 


	4. All's well that ends well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To quote the title of a song by Vaux, "Sex Will Happen Tonight".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it might be a bit odd that I use the word "lover", given what Dean said about it in Ch. 1. However, I do feel there are words that are awkward to say, but exactly right to write, hence my choice. Enjoy!

   The next morning, Dean was up early: he downed a cup of coffee and was in the process of plating up breakfast when Sam shuffled in. “Dig in,” he said gesturing to the table: orange juice, a plate of waffles, and a giant stack of bacon sat in the center. As he pulled syrup out of the fridge he announced, “We forgot to buy eggs.”

   They tucked into the meal and were halfway through by the time Cas joined them. He poured himself a cup of coffee and refilled Dean’s, then sat down. “Sammy, here.” Dean pulled a twenty from his wallet and threw it across the table.

   Sam looked at it surprised, asking, “What’s this for? I don’t think we need that many eggs, Dean.”

   “Take the twerp to a movie. He keeps complaining about my westerns.” Sam pocketed the bill, as Dean added, “And the strip club – he needs a night out.” He threw another bill – a fifty - at him.

   “So you guys aren’t going, I take it?”

   “Maybe we’ll hit up a topless bar next week. But we’ve already got plans,” he replied. Sam nodded, shooting his brother a knowing look. Kevin saved the two from a very unnecessary prying by taking that moment to enter the kitchen. He looked around bleary-eyed, on the verge of collapsing until he downed his cup of coffee.

   As he sat down, Sam piped up, “Kevin, we’re going to the movies tonight. Decide what you wanna see.” He nodded in response, rubbing sleep out of his eyes before claiming the last waffle.

 

   Cas and Dean went into town, finally locating the porn store on the outskirts. As they exited the impala, Dean stated, “Go big or go home, right?” Cas smirked, following him inside.

   After flashing their IDs (seriously? Dean was in his thirties, and Cas was a couple millennia-old), they wandered around, taking in the warehouse-sized layout: they passed the DVD racks, every _Casa Erotica_ video on display, and several heavily-augmented mannequins wearing fetish lingerie. When they reached the magazine racks, Dean hesitated in front of a copy of _Busty Asian Beauties_. Cas reached out and grabbed a _Penthouse Forum_ to his right, and tossed it in his basket. As he caught Dean’s eye, he shrugged before he turned towards the clothing racks. He snagged the magazine before he caught up to Cas, the dirty magazines being the catalyst to a small spree: bottles and packets of lube joined the basket next, followed by cock rings and a pair of panties. Cas looked down at Dean’s latest addition with mild amusement but said nothing.

   Eventually, they stopped in front of the condom wall. He’d been in a few porn shops in his time, but Dean had never seen anything like _this_ : the racks of condoms were almost as tall as he was, stopping a foot above the ground. They were organized by type – “for her pleasure”, “for his pleasure”, “flavored”, “lubricated”...

   Castiel reached out and picked a box of magnums off the shelf. He handed them to Dean, before peering intently at the section labeled “for the big guys.” He handed Dean three other boxes and stated, “Okay, I think we’re done.”

   “Ya think?” he responded, gesturing to the dozen condoms.

   “And if they don’t work out, we can always give them to Sam.”

   “What? Ew. TMI, Cas.”

   “Like you weren’t aware, he’s _your_ brother.”

   “Dude, stop talking about his junk or I’m gonna be limp all night.” Cas looked like he was holding in a chuckle, but nodded. It always struck him as funny how uncomfortable the Winchesters were discussing their respective sex lives, given their sometimes unhealthy level of attachment. _It is what it is,_ as Dean would say. He shrugged his shoulders and walked beside Dean to pay.

   When they returned, Sam was shrugging on his jacket. “Whatcha got there?” he asked, gesturing to the black plastic bag in Cas’ hand.

   “Pornography,” he answered, before Dean had a chance to field the question. He blew past Sam, a blush blooming on his cheeks. Cas just held Sam’s stare until he looked away.

   “Kevin? C’mon!” he yelled voice higher from embarrassment. Cas walked by the flustered man, following Dean into his room. He sat on the bed and kicked off his boots as Cas locked the door behind them.

   “I find your brother ceases his questions if you answer immediately, especially if the answers cause him discomfort.”

   “You try to embarrass him to stop asking stuff?” Dean broke into a grin: “I should’ve thought of that.”

   Cas sat down on the bed, and emptied the bag in front of him. He rifled through the packages, reading the backs of the condom boxes. Dean watched him with amusement, absentmindedly unbuttoning his red flannel. By the time he looked up, Dean was thumbing through his copy of _Penthouse_.

   He plucked it from his hands, parroting, “‘No sharing porn,’ remember?” Dean glared at him, but didn’t try to snatch it back. “We only have three hours at best until they get back. We should probably get started.”

   As he bent down to peel off his socks, Dean joked, “Way to woo a guy, Cas.” Castiel cleared the bed of most of the paraphernalia, while Dean stripped himself of his T-shirt. Cas pulled the lube out from the nightstand and set a magnum next to it on the bed. When he turned back to Dean, he found him kicking off his jeans.

   He closed the distance quickly, pulling Dean in for a kiss. He responded enthusiastically, his hands working on Cas’ buckle. After unzipping him, he leaned away for long enough to order, “Take these off.”

   Cas wriggled out of his jeans and pulled off his T-shirt before rejoining their lips. Their mouths were a hard crush of lips and tongue, breathing out need as their hands moved lower. They had fallen onto their sides, each trying to stroke the other through underwear. “Fuck this,” Dean muttered and pulled Cas’ boxers down.

   He fell onto his back, tilting his hips up to get out of them, pushing socks off with his feet. Cas took Dean’s waistband and pulled them down, wanting to regain skin contact as soon as possible. He let Cas tug his boxers off completely, but was surprised when he was pushed onto his back. He climbed on top of Dean and caged him in with his arms, his hips moving as he kissed along his neck; He shuddered under the touch, his skin sensitive and begging for more.

   He grinned, feeling Cas’ hard length pressed against his thigh. He shuddered as Cas’ hands traveled over freckled skin, his plush lips brushing over a nipple. He kissed the small bud, Dean’s breath hitching from over-sensitivity. As he flicked his tongue out to lick it, he felt Dean’s hard cock twitch between their stomachs. He moved to the other one and Dean bucked his hips up, gasping. His mouth moved lower and swallowed Dean down. Dean moaned in surprise, fisting messy brown hair. He’d been thinking about tonight since he woke up, and the anticipation had him on edge. So neither was surprised when Dean yelled, “Cas!” within minutes and came down his throat.

   Cas ran the back of his hand along his mouth to wipe it dry, and motioned for Dean to sit up. Dean brought his lips to Cas', tasting himself on Cas’ tongue as he invaded his mouth. When they pulled away, Cas gestured for Dean to move. He quickly occupied the space Dean had just been in, getting onto his hands and knees. He spread his legs wide, his leaking cock hanging heavy between his legs as he canted his ass up. As Dean moved into position, looking for the lube and condom in the tangle of covers, he heard Cas beg, “Please… I want you inside me.”

   Almost as soon as the utterance had left his lips, Dean was pressing a slick digit against his hole. He knew he had to prep Cas well so he’d have time to get hard again. He stroked the outside to relax Cas’ muscles before pushing inside. As he gently worked the digit into the tight space, his other hand caressed Cas anywhere he could touch: his back, his cheeks, and his legs before reaching between them. He stroked him to take the edge off, and was soon working another finger inside of him.

   This part took longer, as it always did. The slight burn and feeling of pressure was becoming familiar to Cas, and he breathed deeply, arching into it. His focus had been narrowed to his rim as the fingers worked their way around his hole. The full feeling was something he’d come to love, even before Dean found his prostate. At first contact with the spot his cock twitched, his entire passage suddenly the highlight of his attention; when Dean brushed over it again Cas groaned, pleading “ _More_.”

   Two fingers became three, the cool slide of lube easing their way. Cas arched his back harder, wanting to get full contact of the fingers against his walls. Dean brushed over his prostate again, alternating pressure to coax the best sounds out of Cas. His legs trembled, his cock twitching in reaction as he panted out, “ _Dean, please_ …”

   His voice had gone lower, becoming husky and needy. Dean watched in amazement as his three fingers sunk in without resistance, the muscles of Cas’ hole fluttering around the digits. Dean felt himself began to harden, his cock crooking up towards his stomach. He looked up from the growing ache between his legs to Cas’ back, noticing the fine trembling of Cas’ limbs and the bunching of his shoulders.

   With a final stroke to that special spot, he withdrew his fingers, reaching for the condom with his other hand. Cas felt a loss at the suddenly empty sensation, but forced himself to relax at the sound of the condom snapping. Dean noticed it wasn’t nearly as uncomfortable as he was used to; guess he really did need magnums. He lubed himself up, and brushed the rest against Cas’ already-slick hole. He kept the lube close by as he moved in closer. Despite his best efforts, Cas’ breath still hitched in surprise when Dean’s cock brushed against his hole. “It’s okay, Cas,” Dean soothed, lining himself up.

   He redoubled his efforts to relax, and Dean asked, “Are you ready?” Cas nodded.

   With a slow push, the head of Dean’s cock was in, stretching him in unexpected ways. Dean stilled as he felt muscles clench around him. Cas took another deep breath and Dean pushed again, working his achingly hard length into him. He stilled, shifting all his focus on Cas’ erratic breathing. He rubbed his back and tried to comfort him: “Almost there, okay? Just relax.”

   He took a deep breath to calm himself, the sensation threatening to overwhelm him. He felt Dean grab his hips before his hands traveled up, rubbing light circles against the small of his back. “Okay,” Cas managed to say, focusing in on the touch of Dean’s hands.

   Dean pushed in until he bottomed out. Being seated fully inside his lover was nearly too much to handle, but he bit the inside of his lip to focus. “That’s it, there… took it so good. Won’t move until you say.”

   Cas was breathing hard, trying to relax even though he felt like he was being split in half. He arched his back and focused his attention on the steady throbbing between his legs. A pleading groan escaped his lips and Dean reached forward, stroking him. The edges of pain he felt burning deep inside him began to fade. “Okay,” Cas acknowledged, and Dean began a slow rhythm, still stroking. The angle was awkward, but he was finally beginning to relax.

   Dean brought his other hand to Cas’ shoulder and asked, “If we move, think you can use your legs?”Cas nodded absently, unwilling to focus on anything but Dean’s hand. His hips stilled, and he reached a hand out, grasping Cas’ shoulder with sure hands.

   “Lean back,” he ordered, pulling on Cas’ shoulder. He came up off his hands until he was kneeling on the bed, half-sitting in Dean’s lap. He moved his thighs with Dean’s thrusts, changing angle until he felt that spark. The head of Dean’s cock grazed his prostate, and he choked back a moan, clenching around it.

   “Like that?” he asked, angling the same way a second time.

   Cas leaned his head back against Dean’s shoulder and breathed out a “ _Yes_ ,” bracing against the mattress. Dean leaned forward, nibbling Cas’ prone neck. His pace increased slowly, drawing small, needy noises from Cas’ lips.

   The white-hot heat and pressure of Cas’ body was greater than any he’d ever felt; like he was clamped in a slick vice, the condom barely did anything to dull the sensation. He drew in a shaky breath, determined to make this last. He knew he was stroking Cas just the way he liked – medium pressure, short strokes, flick of the wrist… and as he hit his prostate again, a throaty groan was wrenched from him. The sound was even lower than usual, and rougher, with a sharp inflection that made it obvious he’d been trying to keep it in. Dean loved this sound more than anything because it meant that he’d reached a level where he couldn’t keep quiet, couldn’t control himself anymore. The sound came again as Dean bit his neck.

   The occasional shake of Cas’ thighs had become a full tremor, and he shuddered out a “ _Dean…_ ” All thought flew out the window with that sound and Dean increased his pace, already blissed out of his mind.

   “I never want this to end,” Dean breathed out, angling to hit Cas’ prostate again. His breath came out in rough shudders, his hand gripping Cas’ hip tight.

   “ _Dean, please…_ ” Cas whimpered, his cock throbbing in Dean’s hand. He was oversensitive by this point, and didn’t know how much longer he could wait. “ _I need…_ ” he began, words almost too difficult at this point. He clenched around Dean weakly, and that was _it_ in Dean’s mind: they could have all-day sex some other day. Cas _needed_ to cum, and he wasn’t about to deny him.

   “ _Deeeaaannn_ ,” Cas moaned feebly, feeling lips on his neck. He sighed, thrusting into Dean’s pumping fist.

   He wouldn’t hold on for much longer, for which Dean was grateful; he didn’t know how much longer he could stave off his own orgasm. Dean’s words were nearly reduced to pants at this point, slowing to hit Cas’ prostate over and over again. “Can you cum with me baby?”

   In response, Cas let out a wrecked “ _Dean!_ ” He clenched tightly around him, spurting over Dean’s slowing hand. His hands went from the mattress to the tops of Dean’s thighs, gripping him fiercely as he rode through it.

   That was all he needed: Dean grabbed his hips with both hands and thrust in deep, moaning, “ _Cas!_ ” His hips jerked of their own accord, as he gasped “Oh… _fuck_ ,” sweat dripping down his temples. Even through the condom, Cas could feel the sudden heat inside of him, and he clenched involuntarily. Dean groaned at the feeling, before reverting to pants against his shoulder. He braced himself against Cas for a few moments, still shaking. Then he reached down with one hand and holding the condom firmly, slowly pulled out. He tied it off and threw it away before he lay down flat on his back, with his hand tucked behind his head. Cas lay on his stomach, partially draped over Dean’s chest as his eyes lazily focused on Dean’s anti-possession tattoo. He curled an arm around the exhausted man above him, and pressed a kiss into his hair. Their breathing gradually slowed, and before they knew it, they were fast asleep.

                                                                                                           ____________

 

   The next morning, Dean woke first. He cleaned them both up, then dressed lazily in a pair of pajama pants and socks. He went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

   After a while Sam staggered in, looking worse for the wear. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table before he noticed Dean’s attire: he was wearing an apron instead of a shirt, and cooking pancakes. “Where are your clothes?” Sam asked, meaning to sound vaguely offended only sounding exhausted.

   “Relax Sammy. Pancake time.” As he turned to serve pancakes onto his plate, Sam noticed a red rash along Dean’s collarbone.

   “What’s that?” he asked, pointing to the angry red skin.

   Dean and chuckled and replied, “Beard burn.” By then, Dean had turned to the stove so he completely missed the bitch-face Sam threw him. By the time Dean turned around again, Cas was by the coffee maker.

   He poured himself a cup quietly, but caught Dean’s gesturing motion as he greeted “Morning Cas.”

   “Morning Dean, Sam.” He nodded to each one in turn and went to join Dean’s side.

   Dean turned on the stove hood to muffle their conversation, but Sam managed to catch bits and pieces: “… Okay?”

   “Sore… Okay…” Dean pressed a kiss to his cheek, and motioned with the spatula for him to take a seat. As he pulled up a seat, Sam caught a sound of discomfort that escaped Cas. He adjusted his position trying to get comfortable while Dean pushed pancakes onto his plate.

   At that moment Kevin walked in; he was _so_ hung-over, but even he could tell something was up: Cas looked uncomfortable, Dean was watching him nervously, and Sam was eyeing Cas while pretending he wasn’t. He seemed to have a look of realization on his face. He got himself some coffee, and asked Sam if they had any aspirin. Sam answered distractedly by pointing to the spice cabinet. He flopped down at the table and Dean pushed pancakes onto his plate giving him a big, goofy grin. He downed the aspirin with the coffee and was pouring himself some juice when Dean turned to sit down. He cast the apron aside and Kevin raised his eyebrows – how had he missed that one of them was half naked?

   “Why aren’t you wearing a shirt?”

   “Beard burn,” he replied, pointing to his chest and started to shovel pancakes into his mouth. Kevin looked over at Cas, who was rubbing his stubble thoughtfully. When he looked over to Sam he noticed how wrecked the man looked, while also slightly horrified. Kevin shrugged, drinking his juice. Dean was practically glowing, grinning at Cas between sips of coffee. Cas seemed to have relaxed but was sporting some serious bed-head, and what was _that_?

   “Is that a hickey?” he asked, gesturing to be purple mark clearly visible above the collar of his t-shirt. Cas reached back towards the tender spot at the nape of his neck. He touched it, hissing slightly from the contact and cleared his throat.

   “Uh yeah.” Cas didn’t elaborate any further, but then the same look of realization that Sam had came into Kevin’s eyes.

   “Oh my god… You guys did it!” he pointed accusingly at the two, then cracked a grin.

   “Yeah okay? Calm down twerp. ” Dean began shoveling pancakes into his mouth again, and Cas sipped his coffee quietly.

   “So that’s why you wanted us out of the bunker?” Sam asked slowly, and his brother just sent him a go-fuck-yourself face.

   “Yes,” Cas answered and stared him down, although the barest hint of a blush was creeping across his cheeks by now.

   Sam stood up and took his dishes to the sink. “I’m way more hung-over than I thought. I’m… Going back to bed. ” As he made his way past Dean’s room, he noticed the tangle of blankets; the bottle of lube on the night stand next to box of condoms; and a pile of other sex-shop goods on the side of the bed, next to piles of clothes. The room still smelled faintly of sweat and lube.

   Sam shook his head hard, knowing he’d never be able to get that scene out. Well, at least they had been safe about it. He walked quickly to his room, and hoped he’d be able to sleep.

           

   Kevin just got himself a cup of coffee, and finished his breakfast. “So, new subject,” Dean prompted. “What’d you guys end up doing?”

   “We went to that new sci-fi movie, and hit up a bar afterwards. Some chick bought your brother like, _six_ shots.”

   “That explains that then,” he said gesturing to the empty doorway. “He was supposed to take you to the strip club, though.”

   “Yeah, and we would’ve been home two hours earlier.” Dean blanched at this, and Cas just chuckled to himself.

   “When did you get back? Dean and I must have already been asleep.”

   “Probably four? I’m not sure – that same girl was throwing Irish car bombs at me.”

   Dean took a sip of coffee, and remarked, “Seems like she was jonesing for a Devil’s threesome.”

   “A _what_?” Kevin asked, not sure he wanted to know.

   “You know… two guys, one girl.”

   Kevin made a horrified face and threw his dishes in the sink. “You’re disgusting,” he replied, before he left the room. Dean chuckled to himself, watching until the twerp disappeared from sight.

   Once he was gone, he turned to Cas, his expression suddenly serious: “So you’re okay?” Cas nodded. “You sure?”

   “Dean, I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.” Dean’s knitted brows relaxed, and he nodded as he began to load the dishwasher. Cas poured himself another cup of coffee and made a comment about showering before he left. Yeah, Dean thought, things were finally starting to come together.

                                                ____________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all, folks. I really hope you enjoyed this work, and if you haven't already done so, I encourage you to check out part 1 of the series. I've also written two other, non-related works if you REALLY liked this. Comments are always welcome, and I really love them.  
> I hope to make the "Because We're Family" series either three or four parts long, but I'm not done writing at this point. If you're interested in the series, or just in my work in general, I hope you'll subscribe to me, or leave kudos so I know there's interest. Thanks again for reading!!!


End file.
